


First Steps

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tuukka's little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours after the Bruins season ended in disappointing fashion, Tuukka comes home to a late-night but much needed surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Tuukka sighed as he pulled into his driveway. The Bruins' season had ended a few hours ago in heartbreaking fashion. And well earlier than anyone would have liked it to. So instead of heading back from Tampa, Florida to prepare for the post-season. They were heading back to Boston to prepare for a long summer vacation. He couldn't say he was too upset about missing the playoffs. But, ultimately they had failed. They missed the playoffs by just two points. One more win, and they would be preparing for a Stanley Cup run.

He got out of his car and walked to his door. He liked that Jasmiina left the light on for him even though she had probably gone to bed hours ago. He opened the door and was instantly greeted by a sight he wasn't expecting. Both Jasmiina and Vivien were sitting on the living room floor and playing with a few toys.

"Ah! Look whose home Vi! Daddy's home!" Jasmiina exclaimed. The young girl then let out a happy scream as she caught sight of her father. 

"What are you guys doing up?" Tuukka asked.

Jasmiina sighed, "Someone decided that five-thirty would be a good time for an almost two hour nap." She said, "I'm tired. But a certain little lady is not. Also, we have a little surprise for you. Just stay where you are." Jasmiina turned to her daughter, "Let's show daddy what you did today." She said first in Finnish then in English. She helped Vivien stand, "Go see daddy." She coaxed once again using both languages.

Tuukka watched in amazement as his little girl took a few slow and shaky steps towards him. He knelt down and held his hand out towards his daughter. When she was just within his arms reach she stumbled and nearly fell. But Tuukka's goalie instincts kicked in and he gently caught his daughter.

"Save by Rask." Jasmiina said jokingly as Tuukka embraced Vivien.

"When did she start walking?" He asked. Vivien had been able to craw for a few months. And she had been able stand for several weeks but hadn't been able to walk.

"About two days ago," Jasmiina said. "And we've been practicing ever since."

Tuukka sighed, "You have no idea how badly I needed this," He said as he fought back happy tears. 

"I figured," Jasmiina said, "We watched the last few games. So I guess it's a good thing Little Miss Vi took a late afternoon nap. She was able to cheer her daddy up."

"Thank you sweetie," Tuukka said in both Finnish and English as he kissed Vivien on the head.

Tuukka picked Vivien up then walked over to Jamiina and embraced her. Everything that had happened during the hockey season didn't matter anymore. His small family took priority now. He didn't have to deal with analysts asking him why his numbers weren't up to their usual. He didn't have to deal with reporters asking him what his problems were. He just had to worry about taking care of the two most important women in his life.

"We need to buy her skates now," Tuukka said, "That's what all the other dads in the NHL do."

Jasmiina sighed, "Tuukka, she's eleven months old," She said.

"Never too young?" Tuukka asked sheepishly.

"For now, I think we should worry about getting her to bed." Jasmiina said. "We can worry about skates in a few months."

"Okay," Tuukka said. He was excited. Now that his little girl was walking it was only a matter of time before he could start teaching her to skate, “When we do get her skates do we get her figure skates, hockey skates or goalie skates?”

“I don’t know,” Jasmiina said, “But it’s almost two in the morning. We can discuss this another time. For now, we should probably all try to get some sleep so we’re not cranky tomorrow. Do you want me to take Vi?”

“No, I’ll put her to bed tonight,” Tuukka said, “I slept a bit on the plane home.” 

“Okay,” Jasmiina said as she kissed Vivien on the cheek, “Be good for daddy. Good night.”

Tuukka smiled to himself as he entered Vivien’s bedroom. All the stress he felt at the end of the season had vanished in a matter of minutes. He didn’t care if it took him all night to convince Vivien it was time to sleep, he had all summer to rest. He just wanted to unwind from a frustrating and stressful season, and he couldn’t think of a better way to unwind than spending some quality time with his baby daughter


End file.
